


What Goes On In The Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Nipples, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are fooling around in an out building by the pub they frequent. It's night, so Noel is sure no one will find them. Each are thrilled at engaging in semi-public sex, the night air more intoxicating than the Guinness they had been drinking.





	What Goes On In The Shadows

"Hurry ourkid." Liam breathed. He smelled of Guinness, sweat, and his aftershave, head turned in vigilance. "No one's gonna come out here, specially not right now." Noel assured his brother. "It's just you and I.." He whispered as he brought his lips to Liam's, and kissed them chastely. They were slightly chapped, and Noel could not resist nipping at his bottom one. 

Meanwhile, Noel's calloused hands were busily undoing his brother's, as well as his own trousers enough so Noel could access Liam's lust, and satisfy his own. All the while both men's heart's were racing, and it felt as if butterflies were in their stomachs making them slightly nauseous. It was rare they fooled around in public, even if Noel was sure they would not be found.

Trousers pulled halfway down, Noel pumped his brother's cock, causing him to moan with desire. After, gave his bollocks a tug, and reached to grab his arse. Noel then kissed Liam deeply and moved his lips to his brother's ear. "Turn round so I can get meself all the way in." He said, breath as warm as the summer evening. 

Liam had wanted to be face to face, so they could kiss as they got off, their beating hearts close, but he did what he was asked, sticking his arse out and resting hands on the crumbling stucco. Noel then ran a hand up his brother's shirt and twisted an already hardened nipple, repayment from when Liam had done it to him in their bed the night before. Liam flinched with a gasp, and Noel let out a small laugh. "Got ye back." He whispered from behind. Shivers ran down Liam's spine as Noel pressed up against him to laugh. 

No lube was available, so Noel was just going to kneal a bit and part his brother's supple arse cheeks. Liam felt what his brother was doing and when he drew his tongue between his lover's cheeks, Liam had to bite his fist to keep from screaming. Wriggling his tongue and probing him, Liam began to wank, his hand tightly gripping his cock as sticky precome formed. Noel kissed the cleft of his brother's cheeks and stood upright, back muscles tight. His own cock was weeping, and he ran his fingers to catch it, and once again got close to Liam where he brought his fingers around, and Liam began to suck them. "Fuckin hell.." Noel whispered, not realizing how much of a turn on that would be.

Removing his fingers, he slipped one of his fingers inside Liam, saliva dripping from his backside, and wriggled it around. Liam bit harder on his hand, and Noel added a second making a scissoring motion. By the time he had been prepared, both men were nearly coming out of their flesh with desire. "Ourkid, fuck me already, or I'm just gonna wank. I fuckin need release!" Liam begged. Without a word, Noel carefully fed his cock in, and thrust his hips. Each gasped, the excitement of being outside, the night air, and the feeling of being one was near overwhelming.

Noel thrust his hips, pubic hair grazing Liam's backside, adding another sensation to his already over sensitive flesh. It was maddening to say the least, and they had only just begun. Liam moved to meet Noel's thrusts, giving Noel extra pleasure, which caused him to bury his face in Liam's back, and moan into his shirt. His hands were up, fingers laced with Liam's to show that he cared without having to use words. 

As pleasure rose from deep within Noel, he could feel that he would come soon, and asks Liam if he wanted to be filled or if he wanted him to pull out when he came since they still had to walk home. "Hurry, tell me!" Noel begged, but it was too late. Eyes closed Noel bit his lip and shot his load deep inside his brother, his hips moving slow, until he was finished. 

Liam was busy wanking, his bollocks aching to be empty. Finally, he came, his come painting the wall before him, and getting on his hand. When he was done, Noel tooks his brother's hand and bent it back to lick it. Liam could feel come already trying to trickle out, but he didn't care. He knew they'd be going home to bed. Noel put his cock away and fixed his trousers up, and Liam did the same. He then turned and gave his brother an all consuming kiss, allowing Liam to taste him in his mouth.

Noel wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and when the kiss parted he whispered, "Let's go." With a huge grin.


End file.
